


The Masks He Wears

by TheLoneStar



Series: Tales of Termina [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask
Genre: Angst, Depression, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Repressed, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Introspection, Mental Health Issues, Stream of Consciousness, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 02:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18357140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLoneStar/pseuds/TheLoneStar
Summary: A look into the Hero of Time's mind as his collection of masks grows and grows, and he reflects on each one.





	The Masks He Wears

**Author's Note:**

> Though not 100% necessary, it's recommended to read the previous story in this series, Tell Me About Navi, to get the context of some scenes. Though I liked to say which masks are collected in what order in a vague sense, you don't need to keep track of the specific order of things.

Postman’s Hat

It was funny that Link deemed this object as a mask when it didn’t cover so much as an inch of his face. The red, bulky thing was merely another hat that Link once or twice wore instead of his usual green one. Still, it made others see him as a Postman. Something he is not. Does that not, by definition, make it a mask? The logic rang clear for Link, and that was all that mattered. Obtained by a man constricted by his own need to follow a schedule down to the last second, it was a mask that once carried so many burdens with it.

 _“That is a fine thing. It is filled with the joy of freedom.”_ The Happy Mask Salesman had said when Link showed it to him. Link never quite realized why he would sometimes show his increasing collection to the man inside the Clock Tower. Perhaps it was to have someone who remembered him see what he had earned, someone other than Tatl.

Link had to wonder…was the Salesman right?

The hat was what trapped the Postman within the walls of Clock Town in the first place, telling him he couldn’t leave. It weighed down on the man’s head and didn’t let him move to safety from the demonic Moon that slowly inched its way to the land below. Only when the hat was passed off to Link could the Postman finally remove the shackles of his own schedule and run away.

But…

Did that not mean that the burdens of the Postman were passed on to Link? He could feel the weight when he donned the hat, the pressure of keeping a neat and proper schedule. One that must be followed to the second. And did Link not already have a schedule? The same, three day schedule he had to work on again and again and again and again and again and

Again?

Link didn’t know for sure, and in fact this was one of the masks he wore the least. Unlike some others in his collection, this mask had no powers of any sort. It simply allowed Link to look inside mailboxes without getting attention from the citizens of Clock Town. He found some Rupees inside the boxes and, while normally he would be against stealing like this, he knew that once he played the Song of Time again, the money would all return to their rightful places. Surely that didn’t make it stealing anymore. Right?

“Why do you keep that ugly thing?” Tatl had asked Link as he peered into the mailbox outside the mayor’s office for the first time, a small spark of childish curiosity still lingered in his mind, despite all he’s gone through. It almost made Tatl uneasy whenever she actually saw Link act his age. For any other kid, peering curiously into a mailbox to see what it was like would almost be adorable. When Link did it, it was like seeing some sort of impossibility unfold. “Shouldn’t you get rid of it?”

To that, Link shook his head as he stepped away from the mailbox and took the hat off, running a thumb over the bunny symbol on its front. “It was a gift. The Postman trusted me with it, even if he doesn’t remember. That’s reason enough to keep it.”

And that was that.

All-Night Mask

It was funny, this was the one and only mask that Link actually bought. The most conventional way of obtaining something as simple as a mask was to pay for it, and only once was it that simple. For a lot of the others, he had to work for them, sometimes risk his life in order to get the mask in question. The Curiosity Shop owner told him he would be unable to fall asleep, even if he tried. It took Link a few minutes to work out how to put the mask on, which Tatl gently teased him for, but he managed to get it right. “You look both horrifying and ridiculous.” The fairy commented as she hovered in front of the boy’s face and staring into the mask's haunting red eyes. “I didn’t even know that was possible.”

“The looks don’t matter.” Link responded as he sat against the wall outside of the Curiosity Shop. He hadn’t slept for a day straight and had to fight off sleep constantly.  So, he decided this was the best time to test it. He was so exhausted, he should have fallen asleep instantly after letting go, but…nothing. He closed his eyes and the minutes passed slowly, yet nothing happened. “It really does work…” Link commented after thirty minutes, standing up and dusting himself off.

“So, you can’t sleep, why does that even matter?” Tatl asked as Link removed the strange looking mask.

“I’m sure there’s a use for it.” Link mused as he took out his Ocarina. This Cycle had nothing more to offer him, and it was time to go back.

After that, Link and Tatl had themselves what they called a “Break Cycle”, where they would stay within Clock Town and rest both physically and mentally. They would stay in the Knife Chamber; a nice free room they had to themselves. Sometimes, they would go to Romani’s Ranch, but in order to rest there, Link would have to fend off invaders and the Gorman brothers, so it they didn’t go quite as often. It was during one of these periods of rest that Link realized what he could use this new mask for. It was so simple; how did he not think of it before? With this new mask, he wouldn’t need to take naps or rest at night. Think of how much he could do in three days without the need for sleep!

Link had to keep going back over and over again, resetting the world whenever he was almost out of time, or just when things perhaps got too hard and he simply couldn’t go on. With all the hours he wasted sleeping, he didn’t have enough time to do everything; free all the Giants, save Romani from being abducted, trying to work out how to reunite Anju and Kafei. This could be his key to solving everything, all the problems he was having! He had an entire 72 hours for the very first time! And so, Link reset the clock and initiated his plan…

Three days later, Link was huddled in the corner of North Clock Town, shivering and staring at the unnatural beings swimming in front of his eyes. The guard was unable to see him from his position and Tatl was yelling at him frantically. “We have to go back! We only have a few minutes! Play the song! PLAY IT!” She shouted at the top of her tiny voice.

And so, the clock reset.

Minutes later, back in North Clock Town, Link let out a scream as he peeled the monstrous mask from his face and flung it against the wall. He rushed to a corner far away from anyone else and, with nowhere else to do it, emptied his stomach onto the grass as Tatl watched on in pity from a few feet away. Tears streamed down the boy’s face as he spat out the last bits of sick from his mouth and sobbed. Link turned to Tatl with the most miserable look she had seen him with in…who knew how long? He hadn’t cried this hard since he told her about Navi. It felt like weeks ago. Could have been months. Who even knew anymore? “It was supposed to fix everything…” He managed to sputter out, so low that Tatl almost didn’t hear him.

What the Curiosity Shop owner either did not know or neglected to tell Link was that while the All-Night Mask made it so it was impossible to sleep, the symptoms of sleep deprivation stayed. Link soldiered on despite the feelings of exhaustion, so desperate in his hopes he could finally save everyone after so long…but in the end when the hallucinations started, he gave up. Even then, it took him a while to even get to a safe place, and he perceived the carnival’s start and Tatl’s warnings as delirious visions at first. He had moved so slowly from the exhaustion that by the second night he was far behind his usual schedule, clearly unable to do everything that had to be done.

“Link…” Tatl quietly called out as the boy shuffled slowly away from the vomit-covered grass, his eyes red from both exhaustion and crying. She wanted to go over and maybe offer some sort of comfort, but she had a feeling he’d collapse into sleep any second, so it would have to wait. The fairy and Link shared the same thought at that moment. To them, the most hated and disgusting mask in this world wasn’t Majora’s Mask, it was the ruby-eyed monstrosity lying on the ground. And yet…Link never got rid of it, despite his strong impulses later on to burn it to ashes.

He couldn’t lose a part of his collection like that.

And so, Link collapsed onto the ground and, ignoring the pile he left in the corner and the smell that resonated from it, he slept. He never, ever wore the mask again.

Blast Mask

This was the only mask that Link wore less than the previous two. In fact, he never put it on. Not once. This couldn’t be said for any of the other twenty-four masks he would have at one point or another. When it came down to it, the mask was simply too dangerous. While the Happy Mask Salesman described it as being full of gratitude, Link knew it really contained heaps of gunpowder instead.

Link obtained this mask from, as odd as it was, a kindly old lady. The mother of the Bomb Shop Owner bestowed the Blast Mask to Link after getting her luggage back from Sakon the thief. At first he thought it was a joke and tried to give it back, but she insisted that he keep it. Supposedly, it could let him throw his own “festival fireworks show” according to the elderly woman. That was not a risk Link was willing to take.

“What if it really is harmless?” Tatl asked as Link stared down at the skull marking on his newest mask, the old lady having long gone. “She doesn’t look like the type of person to try and kill a kid…”

“Not worth it.” Link instantly decided. Like the Postman’s Hat he would later get, this was a gift to him, so he couldn’t be rid of it. Though he would never, ever use it, Link placed this mask with the others and went back to the Stockpot Inn to get some rest.

The boy got into enough dangers already, having a number of close calls on this quest alone. He didn’t need to wear an actual bomb on his face on top of it all. It made him wonder who came up with such a dangerous mask and what was going through their minds as they made it. Perhaps it was best he never found out…

Stone Mask

If Link could have picked one mask he got from Termina to have had growing up, it would be this one. This was one of the few masks not containing a soul that truly gave Link a helpful, wonderful power. In short, as long as he wore this mask, no one could see him. It was the perfect mask for a boy who would get harassed and sometimes hit by the some of the nastier Kokiri growing up. It would have been amazing that, when chased by Mido for some mistake he made, Link could simply put on a mask and disappeared from the bully’s sight.

Link quite literally stumbled upon this mask blindly, encountering a mysterious invisible soldier named Shiro on the path to Ikana Canyon. The thing was, he and Tatl had gone through this path multiple times and never noticed him. It took the Lens of Truth to actually see this fallen combatant, and even once the Stone Mask was passed on to Link in exchange for a potion, he still remained transparent. Tatl had wondered if the soldier was really a ghost. Link had tried playing the Song of Healing for Shiro in one Cycle, but nothing happened. Either he was a spirit at ease despite being in the world of the living, or he was somehow just invisible. Link didn’t give the situation too much thought after that. After all, Shiro always seemed calmed and happy once given a potion and a bit of attention so as far as he was concerned, his job was done.

Monsters and humans alike looked right through Link as he walked about Clock Town or the surrounding Termina Field with the mask donned. It felt so, so good to simply slip away; to sit and enjoy the sun without people looking at him. Without the mask, it seemed like everyone in Clock Town would stare at the boy, if even for a moment, as he shambled about like a lost spirit. He despised it so much, and being able to get refuge from those questioning, sometimes judgmental looks, was a gift he would never grow tired of.

“How long are you going to stay there, anyway?” Tatl asked, looking at the empty corner in East Clock Town. Not even the fairy companion was able to see Link when he went invisible. In fact, if he was on the move with it on, she was stuck hiding away in his hat lest the two lose each other.

The Hylian had put on his favorite mask once more, sitting near the entrance to the Milk Bar. He could go to some remote part of Termina if he wanted privacy and to be alone, that he knew. Yet, there was something so much better about being able to see people mill about and walk right by him where he could see them, but not vice versa. It almost made him feel mischievous, despite the fact he simply sat and stared. In Hyrule, he craved attention and love more than anything else in the world…but now he so desperately wanted to hide away from everyone more and more often.

“I don’t know.” Link whispered back. He may be invisible, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t be heard. He accidentally spooked some people when he first wore the mask by talking to Tatl at normal volume as they walked by. “Leave me be.”

The fairy let out a frustrated sigh. She tried to be patient with Link, she truly did. When they first met, she absolutely hated him, and that hatred carried on for a while. Now, she couldn’t help but pity him, a fact she would never admit out loud. Sometimes her patience wore thin, it was just sometimes his lack of mental stability could wear down on a fairy. Tatl knew this wasn’t a fair thing to think about, which is why she never scolded him when he got like this. At least, not after she warmed up to him. “Weren’t you going to try and figure out where Kafei is hiding away this time around?” She gently persisted.

“…I said that. I know. I’m sorry, I just…can’t. I can’t have them _looking_ at me.” Link whimpered, curling up into a tight, safe ball. “I’m sorry…” He repeated, feeling his eyes burn from oncoming tears. He was so thankful he couldn’t even be seen by Tatl right now.

“You can’t just hide away like this forever, you know.” The fairy commented, looking about and feeling almost a bit silly talking to what seemed like empty space. “At least stop soon to get some food or sleep or…” Tatl trailed off, knowing it was pointless. She pursed her lips at the void in front of her, a boy who so desperately wanted to be alone, yet wanted all the attention he could handle. Even among these strangers, he couldn’t bear to be completely alone, even if they literally looked right past him.

“I’m sorry…” Link repeated once more and said nothing else. A minute passed. Two. Five. Silence.

Tatl let out a small sigh and landed on Link’s invisible head and nodded to herself. “I see. Well, I’ll let you sit here in peace, then…” To that, Link had no response, remaining nice and silent like a stone.

Great Fairy Mask

The third mask that Link had gotten was a rather unusual one. In the first Cycle after getting his Ocarina back, Link decided to try and repair the Great Fairy of Magic in North Clock Town a second time. This was just in case she could provide him with any further assistance. Instead of more magical power, she bestowed upon him was her own visage in mask form, which he accepted with internal unease. The mask had a severely uncanny look to it, but Link wasn’t about to say that out loud in front of the Great Fairy herself nor refuse her gift.

“You’re gonna keep that? Why are you even wasting time on this, didn’t you hear Tael!?” Tatl chided angrily as Link walked out of the Great Fairy’s cave, slipping his new mask in his bag.

“It was from a Great Fairy, it might be useful.” Link responded, ignoring the hostility that the smaller fairy was throwing his way.

A chiming sound rang out from his companion. “You’re really stupid, aren’t you? What help is that going to be?! I can’t believe I got stuck with a useless brat like you!”

Once more, Link let the abuse roll off of him. He had experienced far worse growing up. Besides, he couldn’t stop and argue. Also, part of what Tatl said was right, he had to hurry up and go to the four compass directions and find the four…whoever they were that he had been instructed to gather.

And so, Link headed South.

It turned out that Link was absolutely right. The mask did indeed prove useful. As it turned out, the Southern Swamp had its own Great Fairy in need of repairing. The Stray Fairies resided within the Woodfall Temple, and it was the Great Fairy Mask that drew them to Link’s location. “Well, for once you were right.” Tatl haughtily admitted as Link collected the fifth Stray Fairy.

He chose not to comment, as he was deep in thought. In fact, he didn’t say much of anything to Tatl until the temple had been cleared and the Deku Princess ran ahead back to the Deku Palace. Before Link went to the palace himself, he had to put the Great Fairy of the area back together. It was after the two were leaving her cave that Link finally spoke his mind. “It must be nice…” He thought aloud quietly.

“What?” Tatl wasn’t focusing on Link, she was just kind of letting her mind wander. “What are you going on about now?”

“I said it must be nice.” He repeated, though he hadn’t even meant for Tatl to hear him. “The Great Fairies can be shattered, broken, but anyone can just put them back together.”

“Yes? And?” Tatl urged, wanting to get this conversation over with. “What’s your point?”

“Wouldn’t it be nice if people were like that? If someone was broken, we could be put back together?” He mused the point as he gazed at the now clear waters of Woodfall. He knew from experience that someone couldn’t just be put back together again, not even with multiple people trying to pick up the pieces.

Tatl let out a huff. “I mean, I guess? Where did this even come from? Why can’t you just talk like a kid?!”

Link looked at Tatl with a blank expression, though curiosity filled him. “What do I talk like?” He asked genuinely.

“…Never mind. Let’s just get to the palace. Maybe the Deku King will give us some kind of reward.” Tatl said, flying ahead, trying to get away from that unfeeling stare of Link’s. There was something wrong with that boy, she just couldn’t tell what it was…

Keaton Mask

This mask was a bit of a strange case. Along with several others, it was a mask that Link had seen before in Hyrule, years ago. It was the Happy Mask Salesman himself who had lent it to him, in fact. Apparently it was popular with kids, but Link didn’t quite understand what was so great about it. Then again, he was no expert in masks, so what did he know?

It also happened to be one of the very first masks Link saw in Termina, being worn by a strange, purple-haired child going to a mailbox. Almost amusingly, it was one of the final masks he ever obtained. It was the second mask he got from the Curiosity Shop owner and, despite the train of thought being overly paranoid, he was afraid to accept it. Flashes of the All-Night Mask and the horrors that came with it invaded his mind as Link’s hand first clasped the wood of the yellow mask.

While it did have a power, the Keaton Mask’s ability was thankfully far less malicious than the All-Night Mask, but it was unfortunately completely useless. It allowed Link to summon the mysterious Keaton creature from certain places in Termina. Sadly, all this resulted in was Link being quizzed by the strange, three-tailed fox. Even when Link answered all the questions right, all that happened was the Keaton congratulated Link on being so clever before vanishing. Link had never even realized that Keatons were real, he never really gave much thought into the mask or its popularity back in Hyrule.

Oddly, Link felt more in disguise with this mask on than any of the other soulless masks in his collection, save for the Stone Mask. The only thing he could think of was that Kafei used it as a disguise for who knew how long before Link received it. Of course, like many masks Link received, another copy of sorts appeared on the cursed man’s face once the Hylian reset the clock. He chose not to ponder on it. If the Cycles were considered, Kafei had donned the mask for months and months straight, never letting anyone but Link himself peer underneath it for all that time until the boy finally managed to reunite Kafei with his fiancé.  

The problem was Link had no idea what he felt disguised _as_. Certainly not a Keaton, but it still made him oddly uneasy. “You’re getting a lot of masks, aren’t you?” Tatl asked as Link ran his fingers over the squinty eyes of the mask several Cycles after first receiving it. “What are you going to do with all of them when all this is over? Keep them?”

That had never occurred to Link before. He had been in Termina for so long, he never even thought about an afterword, even with the All-Night Mask and the awful plan he hatched from it. Even then, his thoughts and planning halted at stopping the Moon, and no further. Months and months had gone by, and Link was starting to give up hope of ever returning to Hyrule. Shuddering lightly, Link remained silent as he slipped the mask on, hiding himself from the question.

Bremen Mask

One of the easiest masks that Linked ever obtained, and it happened by chance as well. He had wandered near the Laundry Pool one night and heard music blaring from that area. Deciding to investigate, Link found another clone of someone from Hyrule. This one he would later find out was named Guru-Guru. At this point, however, he knew him simply as the Windmill Man. The strange, smiling figure that was always playing his Phonograph had made Link feel uneasy in Hyrule, and that hadn’t changed here.

All Link had to do was listen to the man’s story of petty jealousy and thievery before being given another mask to add to his growing collection. A white, feathery bird mask that covered the upper half of his face. The mask was said to be the mask of a leader, but…that meant Link didn’t deserve it.

He was no leader.

Link only followed, followed, followed. Followed the orders of Mido, Navi, the Great Deku Tree, Princess Zelda, Darunia, Ruto, Impa, Nabooru, the Happy Mask Salesman, and people all around Termina. He was a follower, a tool to be directed by others so that he could solve their problems. At least half of them would then discard him when his task was over, when he wasn’t needed anymore, so that didn’t make him much of a follower either. Just a tool. They would give him thanks, maybe a reward, and then send him on his way now that he was no longer useful to them. At least, that’s how it felt a times…

“I shouldn’t have this mask.” Link had told Tatl as they exited the Laundry Pool. “I’m not a leader. I never will be.”

By this point, Tatl had warmed up to Link, thinking back to the sick and shivering form he took when they first tried to go to Snowhead. She still had troubles lowering her barriers at times, but she was trying. “Hey, I follow you, don’t I?” The fairy argued back as Link stopped at the top of the stairs in South Clock Town, staring down at his new mask.

“You don’t have a choice.” Link replied simply, not taking his eyes off of the bird’s piercing red ones. “You wouldn’t follow me otherwise.” He was somewhat aware that Tatl was actually starting to like him, even with how hard it was for her to properly express it, with her being more neutral than outright kind for the most part. He, however, tried to pretend like she still hated him...if only to keep her at arm's length for a bit longer...

“I…Well…Ugh, fine. Whatever.” Tatl huffed, flying higher in the air, away from her cold companion. She had a feeling he didn’t do it on purpose, but sometimes Link could say such nasty things. The fact it seemed he was unaware he was doing it made it worse. Like here, he believed he was just stating a fact, but wasn’t actually trying to call Tatl our or make her feel bad, he just stating things as he saw them.

Link put the mask on and tried leading the stray dog in South Clock Town, only to eventually realize he needed to play his Ocarina to properly lead the animal about, listening to it yip happily as it loyally marched with the Hylian. He tried it again without the mask on, and the dog simply wandered away, sniffing at the ground. It made him wonder what exactly imbued this mask  with the powers it had.

He supposed it didn’t matter. In the end, all it allowed him to do was command regular animals to follow him about. That wasn’t leading and he wasn’t a leader. They were just entranced by the mask itself and the notes from his Ocarina. If you need special tools in order to lead, does that really mean you have the qualities of a leader at all?

Bunny Hood

This mask was, like the Postman’s Hat he would later get, not really a mask at all. And, unlike, the Postman’s Hat, this one wasn’t a disguise in any way. No one actually thought he was a bunny. That’d be ridiculous. Still, it had a face and was a gift from another soul that Link helped out, so he supposed it was good enough for him. Besides, this one was quite helpful, allowing Link to somehow run much faster than before, yet it didn’t tire him out. It was another mask that he had first seen in Hyrule, yet that one had no powers, which struck Link as odd.

It was with great luck that Link happened to get the Bremen Mask before meeting Grog and hearing about his problem in a later Cycle, because it was that avian headwear that allowed Link to help the man’s chicks grow. While the mask was a welcome gift, the words that Grog had said to Link before handing it over filled the boy with a petty, jealous rage.

_“I don't really get it, but just seein' these guys with a crest and all...I don't have regrets about anythin' anymore. I'm perfectly satisfied. Here…You can have this from me...”_

Link stuffed the Bunny Hood into his bag without a second glance at it as he and Tatl left Grog’s part of the ranch. “Link? What is it? What’s gotten into you?” The fairy asked, bobbing up and down in front of the boy. As usual, he didn’t show any real emotion, but it was still clear he was being bothered by something.

“Why does he feel so satisfied?” Link asked, keeping his voice level despite the bubbling hatred in his gut. “Some chicks grew up, and he has no regrets in his life? Why?” He kept his gaze forward, not even looking at his companion.

“Oh…” Tatl exhaled, her wings creasing back for a brief moment. It didn’t take a genius to realize that something was horribly, horribly wrong with Link. It only took Tatl a handful of Cycles to understand he was severely damaged. The way he repressed all emotions, some of the things he said like with the Great Fairy by the Woodfall Temple, and how easily he could slaughter monsters and not be bothered by the violence and gore. At first, she wasn’t able to care less about Link’s problems, as long as he was able to stop that Moon and get Majora’s Mask back. Now she actually had yearnings to help him out, though she didn’t know how. Still, the clever fairy knew the problem here; Link was comparing Grog to himself. “I don’t know what to say.” She answered truthfully. A temptation to ask Link if he wanted to vent or something spread through Tatl’s mind, but…she found the words caught in her throat. Tatl had hinted at wanting to know about Link’s past or, as she had worded it, “What his deal was” in the past, but Link would never give her an actual answer. Why would he do so now? The one exception had been his opening up about Navi, but that seemed to have been a special circumstance.

“It doesn’t make sense. To Grog, the Cuccos are going to be dead soon. Why does them being adults matter?” He looked to Tatl, almost demanding an actual answer. “What is it about that that allows his past regrets to just…vanish?” He almost wanted to say that it wasn’t fair, but the childish words died within him.

Tatl was at a loss for words, but she had to say _something_. “Some people are just…different, Link. That’s all it is.” Really, what else was there to say?

It was clear Link wasn’t satisfied with that answer, as he kept staring toward Tatl expectantly. When she didn’t continue on, he nodded and looked on ahead, towards the rest of the ranch. “I see.” He briefly wondered what it would be like to have such simple problems. To be freed of all past regrets because one had grown, healthy Cuccos. Especially since someone else had to come solve said problem. People had tried to help him before he ended up trapped in Termina, but despite valiant efforts, Link remained broken and full of regrets. Why did he find people with such simple problems? All he had to do was listen to a story, play a song, fetch an item, clear a dungeon, and they got to be happy! When was it his turn? When would someone swoop in with a magic mask and wave their hand, ending his pain and letting him feel some happiness?

Without another word, Link made his way out of the ranch, Tatl slowly following behind.

Don Gero's Mask

This mask was a complete and utter mystery to Link. For whatever reason, a starving Goron in the Snowhead area had it in his possession and gave it to Link upon feeding him. After that, the Goron simply rolled off. Link never found out where Don Gero really was or why there was a mask modeled after him. In honesty, he was never curious enough to ask the Goron in later Cycles. It was another mask with such little use to him, and it was made in a way so it blinded him when he put it on, so he couldn’t even walk around in it.

Still, a gift was a gift, so Link held onto it. As it turned out, it at least had a power, though it did nothing at all to aid him. It simply allowed him to speak to frogs. They didn’t have anything important to say, either. They just asked him if spring had arrived in Snowhead or not. It wasn’t even until the Great Bay Temple a number of Cycles later that Link could even find all of them.

What did all the running around and frog gathering get him in the end?

Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Granted, the Frog Choir’s song was nice, at least, but didn’t help him at all. “At least you got to help people out.” Tatl half-jokingly said as Link walked away from the happily ribbiting choir, Don Gero’s Mask already off his head. “Those two frogs turned into Gekkos needed it especially!”

Link knew that, despite joking, Tatl was right. He just couldn’t help but be annoyed since it took so much work to gather these frogs, all for nothing. It was childish to feel so mad, and it disappointed him that such immature thoughts still clouded his mind. “It’s funny.” Link started, which Tatl never heard him say before stating something actually funny. “The only people that will listen to me are animals. The dogs, the Cuccos, the frogs. Actual humans point me to what they want and send me on my way. Only beasts take what I want or say into account.”

“You know that’s not entirely true.” Tatl lightly argued as Link took a seat under one of the freshly thawed trees. “I listen. Remember after we went to the Great Bay for the first time?” She asked, sitting on Link’s shoulder as he put the large, froggy mask in his bag. “When you told me about Navi?”

The boy froze for a second at the mention of his old companion’s name. He turned to his current fairy with a look of guilt. “You’re right. I’m sorry. That wasn’t fair for me to say.” Link also felt ashamed since he knew there were people in Hyrule that would listen to him and took his wishes seriously. Sometimes he forgot to include things that occurred before Termina in his musings. That realization made his blood go cold.

“I still get what you mean. A lot of people here seem to love asking you favors out of the blue. But…” Tatl hesitated, not sure if she should continue. Gentle comfort or helpful advice that wasn’t telling someone to grow a spine was still new to her. Still, she felt it was important to say, and hopefully Link wouldn’t just brush it off. “…you can do that too, you know. You can ask others for help.”

Link looked to the fairy with a hint of surprise. He never expected something like that out of her, especially in such a calm conversation. The situation revolving around Navi was a bit more, well, extreme. The shocked expression quickly settled back into a blank look. “I’ve tried.” He answered simply, continuing to stare at Tatl, expecting a response. She had none to offer, so he closed his eyes and tried to relax against the tree. “I’m taking a nap.”

Tatl stared on, sighing lightly as she leaned against Link’s cheek and followed suit.

Mask of Scents

Another early mask, the Mask of Scents was one Link got after clearing the Woodfall Temple for the first time. When the Deku King had told Link that his butler was waiting for him, the boy didn’t know what to expect. Tatl had doubts that it could be anything good since it wasn’t from the king himself, but Link insisted it could be important, so she grumpily relented.

As it turned out, the Deku Butler simply wanted to race, which Link accepted despite Tatl’s further anger. It took the boy a number of tries to beat the posh Deku, and later on when he got the Bunny Hood, he would think back to this race and wish he had it then. To Link’s surprise, the prize was a mask. This was only the third mask he received in Termina and didn’t realize how important to the culture they were yet, so he had no idea his collection would keep expanding as time passed.

Link felt his hands shake slightly when the mask was first presented. An ugly boar’s face staring directly into the boy’s widened eyes. Tatl wasn’t paying attention; opting to look about the room instead of the child she was stuck with. The Deku Butler gave him a look like he was raising his eyebrows, though he had none. Yet, he said nothing. With a quick thank you, Link took Tatl and departed from the Deku Butler’s racing track, back to the swamp entrance. “Aren’t you glad we went in there? We even got an ugly mask out of the deal!” Tatl practically spat, literally hovering over Link’s shoulder as he gazed at the hideous thing.

“Does it do anything?” He asked the fairy, choosing to ignore her sarcasm. Link managed to stop his hands from shaking but looking at the Mask of Scents still made him feel uneasy. Thankfully, Tatl either didn’t notice his unease or just didn’t care. He’d bet every Rupee on the latter.

“How should I know?” Tatl groaned, facing to the North as Link continued to stare at the newest addition to his tiny collection. “We have to keep moving!”

Ignoring Tatl, Link slowly turned the mask around and raised it to his face. His chest tightened and he felt a sweat form on his brow as the piece of wood got closer and closer. “I have to see what it does…” He whispered as he placed the new mask on tight. He didn’t…feel any different at first, but then a strange smell assaulted his nose. One he never experienced before. Link had no time to ponder it before a loud, ungraceful snort forced its way out of him.

Tatl, who hadn’t noticed Link putting the mask on, whipped around. “What the-?!” She saw Link hunched over slightly, a series of snorts echoing out of his mask. It took her only a second to break, high-pitched laughter erupting from the fairy’s mouth as she dropped to the earth. “Is that you?! That has to be you, right?!” She gasped between fits of laughter.

“I’m not, I mean, I-” Link’s explanation was cut off by a loud snort that made Tatl howl with laughter. “That smell is-” another snort, and Link ripped the mask off of his face. “It’s the mask, not me.” He finally managed to push out as the smell instantly vanished. “I smelled something, didn’t you?”

The fairy was too busy trying to breathe again to answer as Link went over to where the smell had come from. It led him near a tree, but he saw nothing out of the ordinary and, with hesitation, he put the Mask of Scents back on. Instantly his nostrils got filled with that smell again, and then Link realized it was coming from something underground. Before another snort could ring out, he removed the mask and dug into the soil. It took some time, Tatl having recovered to see what he was doing and watched silently until he uncovered the source of the stench. “Truffles.” She stated plainly, a far cry from the hooting, amused tone she had just minutes before.

“It’s useless.” Was all Link said as Tatl broke out into another laughing fit. Normally her antics and mockery didn’t get to him, but he felt a petty rage flowing through him. Maybe it was because of how much the mask initially terrified him, only to make an embarrassment out of him that got to Link so badly. All he knew was he was never going to put it on again.

And he never did.

Romani's Mask

Aside from the All-Night Mask, Link grew to hate this Terminian mask the most, even more than the Mask of Scents. It wasn’t that it was hard to get, far from it. All Link had to do was help Cremia with a milk delivery. Granted, he had to fire some arrows, but not a drop of milk was spilled, and the older woman was so pleased that she granted a mask to Link. This mask did not have any horrifying powers either, in fact it had none to speak of. It was what the mask symbolized. According to Cremia, it meant that Link was now an adult thanks to his assistance. At first he thought she was just teasing him, but her eyes and smile were sincere.

Link didn’t say anything, not even thanking Cremia for the gift as she departed back to the ranch. He simply stared at her wagon recede into the darkness as the creaking of the wheels faded. After Cremia left, Link’s gaze fell to the mask, almost stupefied, as Tatl looked it over. “It’s kind of cute, in its own weird way.” She commented. Her words were only met with silence. “Well? What’s up?” She asked, turning to her partner as he blankly stared at the newest addition to his collection.

“It’s nothing.” He droned, putting Romani’s Mask into his bag with the rest of his collection. Rather than going back into Clock Town, Link sat down by the gate and stared off toward Ikana, but not really seeing it. His mind was further on than even the Stone Tower, even further than whatever land lied beyond the suffocating borders of this one. It felt like Cremia had been mocking him, reaching down to one of his deepest, rawest nerve and giving it a good twist. She didn’t know, not even Tatl knew, Link had already been an adult once.

At least, that’s what he was told.

What was being an adult, anyway? He had been aged seven years in the blink of an eye, and so everyone called him an adult. Was it his age that had made him one? No, he wasn’t truly seventeen, he had still only really lived for ten years. Yet even those who knew this fact said he was an adult. Was it some mental state? No, that couldn’t have been it either. He was still the same, terrified little boy in his mind, but he was just taller. Was that all there was to it? An extra stretch of the limbs, excess muscle and sinew, that made one an adult?

This new mask, Cremia’s comment, this mockery of Link’s fears…it made him feel sick. The idea of becoming an adult, to regrow into that shape that time had forcibly molded him into, terrified him. It wasn’t a fear of responsibility or anything of the sort that Link was afraid of, no. It was simply the physical shape and nothing more. If Link could have his way, he’d remain a child forever so he would never have to grow into that disgusting form he head to deal with. A Deku, a Goron, a Zora…those were all fine. They felt more natural to him than being an adult ever did. Even the Deku form especially, which he had been forced into as well, still felt better than being an adult.

There was no stopping it, unfortunately. Everyone and everything, even the Giants of Termina, had to kneel before the might of time. Over the last two years, Link started to grow and harden into a preteen, getting closer and closer to reaching that cursed shape he once had to inhabit. It got harder and harder for Link to even look at himself in the mirror, because he knew as time passed, he would be dragged kicking and screaming towards one of the darkest fears nestled in his heart.

Link’s mask shattered, broken into pieces by an unintentionally cruel woman. The tears fell, and Tatl worked on picking up the pieces. He sobbed and sobbed, his fairy friend unable to get an explanation out of him as the scared little boy cried out into the darkness of Termina Field.

Troupe Leader's Mask

As much as Link despised Romani’s Mask, he needed it to enter the Milk Bar and gain yet another mask in that very same Cycle. It was easily the most ridiculous mask that Link ever received by a long shot. The item came from a rather unlikely source as well. For whatever reason, Termina decided that one clone of Ingo was not enough. Instead, it offered Link three copies of the grouchy farmhand. One would expect at least one of them to be kind, or at least somewhat pleasant. Sadly, each one was as nasty as the last. It was the oddball of the bunch, the one that gave up the life of a rancher, who bestowed Link the Troupe Leader’s Mask after he and his other forms played a song for the Milk Bar.

At first, Link thought it was some sort of gag. It had to be. Who carried around a mask of their own face, but crying? For the Great Fairy of Magic and her mask, it was strange but with the powers in mind, it made sense. Here, it was almost laughable. As it turned out, the Gorman brother was downright serious about it and wouldn’t let Link leave without his gift.

“This is stupid. So stupid.” Tatl said with a sigh as the two exited the Milk Bar. Link practically ripped Romani’s Mask off his head and threw it into his bag as he looked over the newest, though unwelcome, addition to his collection. “This is easily the worst mask we’ve ever gotten. Don’t tell me you’re gonna keep it.” She didn’t know why she kept urging Link to just ditch useless masks he got, he never listened to her.

Link agreed wholeheartedly with Tatl in that first part. It _was_ stupid. Still…as useless as a number of these masks were, Link was unable to throw a single one away. If he could manage to keep the All-Night Mask okay, the rest could stay with him as well. “It could be use…” he started, but Tatl let out a loud snort and he stopped himself. “Yes. You’re right.” Still, though not _as_ silly, the Bunny Hood provided powers too, so who knew? Withholding a sigh, Link placed the mask on his face and waited.

The boy looked up at Tatl who sputtered out a laugh, pointing at her companion. It was far more good-natured than with the Mask of Scents, she was more laughing at the mask itself than the child wearing it. “Please tell me this lets you, I don’t know, fly or something! Please tell me!”

Shaking his head, Link took the mask off, looking it over. “No. I felt no different.” He stated, keeping a straight face despite the situation. It didn’t help that his sense of humor was as dried out as the bleached bones of Ikana. “It truly is useless.” Into the bag it went, where it would lay nearly forgotten. Even when Link went to the Gorman brother’s ranch later to find the Garo’s Mask, the thought of taking out this newest addition to his collection never crossed his mind.

Calming down from her laughter, Tatl wiped a stray tear away. “You know, we should get some of those made for you.”

Link looked up at Tatl with a feeling of genuine confusion. “I don’t follow.”

“You know, something really emotive like that goofy old thing.” Tatl explained. “That way people can actually know what emotions you’re supposed to be feeling!” She had meant it as friendly ribbing, but when Link didn’t say anything, she had felt she had messed up. Was it too much, too soon after what happened with Romani’s Mask to be funny?

“I’m fine as I am.” He lied, looking over to the inn. “It’s getting late. I’m going to get some sleep.” He stated, making his way to what could be considered their home in this backwards world. Link wasn’t upset with his friend; he knew she didn’t mean to upset him. Link wasn’t stupid, he knew the way he hid his emotions made it hard for others to talk to him. He still felt it was something he had to do, but he still hated this aspect about himself. It didn’t…feel right for him to let out all his inner emotions all the time. He felt he had to hide away behind a stoic mask to be more accepted. Hard to read, yes, but he still felt it infinitely better than letting everyone see the real him all the time.

Tatl let out a sigh of relief. She didn’t mess up, at least she didn’t think so. With the flatness of his voice, it didn’t give her any hints on if he was upset, or maybe just didn’t realize the joke. Feeling it unneeded to push the issue, Tatl followed her companion to get some rest.

Kafei's Mask

Another easy mask for Link to add to his collection. All he had to do was agree to find a missing person, and it was handed over to him. Link and Tatl had cleared the Woodfall Temple for the first time, and the two had yet to learn that both the swamp’s poison and the shackles trapping the Giant returned with each reset. In either case, Link felt that exploring the town a bit more was a good way to spend their very first Break Cycle. When he was still stuck as a Deku, Link hid away from everyone, not being able to stand the stares and questioning looks they gave him.

One of the first places the boy had been drawn to was the Mayor’s Office. While the Mayor himself was too busy to speak with Link, the poor man caught in a shouting match that practically shook the foundations of the building, his wife was much less busy. It was from her that he first heard of the missing Kafei, her son, and she tasked Link to find him, telling him how he was set to be married the day of the Carnival of Time. To help aid him, she gave him a disturbing mask. A blank, lifeless imitation of a purple-haired man. With no facial features, it made Link wonder how anyone was supposed to recognize the face depicted. Still, he accepted the errand and the mask without question.

“We can’t waste time with this!” Tatl scolded later on in the day, Link having asked a number of people about town where Kafei was. The only helpful hint he got was a very suspicious answer from the Postman, who ran off and refused to stop for more questioning. “This guy probably ran off to avoid that monstrosity coming down on our heads!” She hissed directly in Link’s ear as he glanced up at the grimacing face of the Moon.

“Maybe. Shouldn’t we at least try?” Link asked, ignoring the groan Tatl let out directly into his eardrum. “Can we waste time if we have an infinite amount of it?” He asked with sincerity. Truth be told, he didn’t like to wear the mask. Even though it wasn’t the intent or the effect, it almost felt like Link was masquerading as Kafei, someone still alive out there, when he wore the uncanny thing. The lack of features, like a pale corpse, disturbed him as well. It was almost as if Madame Aroma had given up hope already…

Tatl bobbed erratically in front of Link’s face. “That doesn’t mean I want to spend time looking for one runaway husband-to-be when we have an entire world to save! When we stop the Moon, he’ll probably come back!”

“We don’t know that.” Link argued, preparing to put the mask back on. He still hadn’t tried West Clock Town yet…

“No! Come on! Sure, maybe we can’t technically waste time here, but what about Hyrule?! Who knows if time is resetting there?!” She didn’t actually care about Hyrule, she just wanted to use any leverage she could. “Don’t you have someone waiting for you?” The fairy let out a “Tsk!” when Link simply stood there, looking up at her. “Who am I kidding, of course you don’t! You’re probably a freaky little loner with no friends. No one is waiting for you.”

This was the first time that Tatl’s words truly stung Link, though he did his best not to show it. He did have people waiting for him; Malon, Zelda, Saria…They all awaited his return, all unaware that he was thrust into another adventure. Yet…maybe it was best if he never came back. What use was he to them as a broken, miserable boy? They desperately wanted to put him back together again, but the pieces just didn’t fit. Link felt his mouth go dry as he pondered Tatl’s words, having to swallow several times to get his speech working again. “It’s a Break Cycle. We won’t be going North anyway.” He retorted in a soft voice.

Tatl let out a rather dramatic sigh. “Fine. Sure, whatever. You do whatever you feel like, but I’m going to take a nap!” With that, she dove into his hat and nestled into his soft hair. Link glanced back down at the mask in his hands and felt sick to his stomach.

Maybe he’d continue his search later…

Couple’s Mask

The second-to-last mask Link received on his journey, and it was the one that he felt the most uneasy about accepting. On top of that, it was the one he had to work the very hardest for. It took literal months to have all the knowledge, resources, and planning necessary to finally reunite Anju and Kafei, just as the Moon was an arrow’s shot away from the Clock Tower. The couple was so grateful, that they bestowed their wedding mask to Link, who was hesitant to take such an important item, but they insisted so strongly that he caved in. He barely got a chance to look at it before having to reset the clock once more.

The mask itself was beautiful and simple. Plain white with a rune that, according to Tatl, originated in Ikana and was a mark of unity. No mouth, no eyes, just that one marking. He felt wrong holding onto it but couldn’t bear to be rid of it. Like the Bremen Mask, he had no right to something like this. It should have stayed with the lovers, rather than handed off to a child who had only during his time in Termina truly started to understand what marriage was.

In a now decayed timeline, Princess Ruto had nearly demanded Link that he promise to marry her. Never having heard the word before, Link agreed, if only to get the special sapphire he needed. It wasn’t until he was flung back into the past after finishing his quest did he finally ask Zelda what that word had meant, getting a very basic answer in return; it was when a man and woman loved each other and became husband and wife. Seemed simply enough, so he let it go. It was not until he spent weeks and weeks getting to know Anju and Kafei that he started to really see what marriage was really all about. The sacrifice, devotion, loyalty and infinite, impenetrable love that came with the sanctity of marriage became known to Link. It made him wonder…

Would it happen to him?

Link was familiar with several forms of love. He and Saria loved each other quite a lot during his ten year life among the Kokiri, and even after his mind shattered from Link’s journey, the two were closer than ever. Yet, that was more akin to a mother and child. He felt love towards Navi, despite her abandonment. However, that was a special type of love for a Guardian Fairy that couldn’t be put into words. Finally, there was a third kind of love that Link wasn’t too experienced in and was one he wasn’t entirely sure he was feeling it. In his heart, he believed he felt a love for a redheaded farmgirl, one who once called him Fairy Boy in a neighboring timeline. Was it the type of love Anju and Kafei had? He wasn’t sure. He didn’t know how to find out. He wasn’t even entirely positive what he felt _was_ a type of love. Still, if he absolutely had to give a yes or no answer on if it was love or not...he was leaning towards yes.

The Hylian sat on the bed, tracing a finger over the symbol on the mask. It was smooth, almost perfectly so, under his digit. He and Tatl now knew how to help everyone, save for the poor old lady whose bag must be stolen if Anju and Kafei were to be reunited. He had tried so many times to get everything right, but all it took was an accidental extra ten minutes of sleep, a sprained ankle, or just accidentally forgetting when and where something happened to make a Cycle doomed. Now, he and Tatl were taking a break for a few Cycles, at Tatl’s insistence. It was clear the guilt was eating Link alive, to the point he broke down after he and Tatl slept for an hour sleeping instead of thirty minutes on a second night. It was much to Link’s shame that he showed such weakness, having sworn months ago he was going to try and not let his mask break anymore, and yet it kept happening. Each he found himself crying, too depressed to try and work on stopping the Moon, or showing his anger, he felt like the most pathetic person in the world.

“Will I get married?” Link asked, entirely out of the blue. He hadn’t even meant to say it out loud, but it was out there now all the same. Stilling his finger, Link looked up from the mask to the fairy on the windowsill.

“Huh? What?” She had been lost in thought, looking up at the stars of the first night before the rainclouds had a chance to move in. It took her a second to register what he said. “Oh…Um…” She floated down to Link, whose gaze followed her as she landed on his shoulder. “I don’t know. That’s not really something I can tell you.” This was the first time asking about this, even after getting the Couple’s Mask. “Do…you want to?”

Link furrowed his brow slightly in thought, his stare turning back to the mask. “I don’t know.”

Tatl put on a teasing grin and flew up to Link’s cheek, pinching it with her minuscule fingers. “Does Link have a crush on someone?” She cooed, letting out a well-natured giggle afterward.

“Yes. I think so.” Link replied, straight-faced. He recalled how, as she lent Link her horse, Malon gave him a parting gift. A heartfelt kiss on the lips that made the boy’s face red hot and his head go fuzzy…yet, he found he had liked it.

“Wait, what?!” Tatl half-shouted, not having expected an actual answer from the boy. “Well, spill the beans! It’s Romani or Cremia, right?!” While those two names where the first Tatl thought of, she doubted either was correct. Even at this point in these never ending Cycles, Link almost had to force himself to converse with either rancher. Not out of shyness but from something else Tatl couldn’t pin down. That, and there was what happened between Link and Romani during one of the more recent Cycles…that alone was plenty proof he felt no love for the hyperactive girl.

Link shook his head. “No one in Termina.” He opened his mouth to continue, snapped it shut, paused, then tried again. “I can introduce you to her. Will you let me do that?”

Tatl found herself too surprised to speak for a few moments. Ever since Link first told her of Navi, almost only opened up about a few smaller things, like how he had been playing the Ocarina for as long as he could remember, or how he had met the Gorons and Zoras of Hyrule before. Something like this was another step up altogether. She had thought about the afterword of their adventure, particularly that steel door. She, Tael, and the Skull Kid had always been able to go back and forth between worlds…and then that door appeared. What if, even if it opened when the Moon was stopped, it closed back up again later? Tatl had grown close with Link, but she wasn’t sure she could leave Termina forever just for him. What if Tael wasn’t with her, and the two got separated and the door never opened up again? She hadn’t voiced these thoughts to Link, not wanting to make him paranoid she’d up and abandon him like Navi.

She just didn’t know what to do.

“That sounds good, Link.” Was the answer Tatl went for. “I gotta see what kind of girl would catch your eye.”

Link started to trace the pattern on the Couple’s Mask once more. “It’s a promise, then?” He asked.

“…Yes. A promise.” One Tatl hoped she could keep…

Mask of Truth

This was one of the masks that terrified Link the most, in some ways more than the ones that allowed him to commute with the dead. Or at least, the idea of this mask was what frightened him. The Mask of Truth, yet another mask that Link was already familiar with. He would wonder at various points in his quest why the mask was in Termina at all. Though he had seen Gossip Stones, no one mentioned the Sheikah here. He even asked a few people in Clock Town, and they only gave him confused looks in response. It was the second time that Link ventured to Woodfall that he came across the Swamp Spider House and the cursed denizen within it. He hadn’t noticed the small house there before and, against Tatl’s protests, he decided to explore it and learned what happened to the poor man inside and how aid him.

The boy thought he would be forever free of having to hunt down Gold Skulltulas, but there was no such luck to be found, it seemed. At least they were all in one building, and there were only thirty of them. When all was said and done, the curse was broken, and the Mask of Truth was once again Link’s.

It didn’t take the boy long to learn that this Mask of Truth was a bit different than the one he had in Hyrule. This one actually allowed him to read the thoughts of living beings. This came with a bit of a twist, somewhat fortunately. It only allowed Link to read the thoughts of animals, while humans, and a certain loudmouthed fairy, only produced muffled and incoherent rambling. His guess was that animals were so simpleminded that the mask could read them easily. This didn’t get him much information, unfortunately, except that apparently the dog in South Clock Town thought he smelled good.

Humans and fairies were apparently too complex for the mask to handle. Too many truths, half-truths, and perceived truths tumbling about in their skulls, and everything got muddled and mixed together like a steaming and bubbling broth. He had actually tried effectively reading Tatl’s mind as a test but was unable to pick out an actual stream of consciousness. In a way, Link was glad. The idea of someone being able to root around inside his mind and plucking out whatever they pleased had kept him from sleeping the night he first obtained the mask.

It went the other way, too.

Link was never quite sure if people only pretended to like him, or if they truly cared for him. He even had doubts of Saria felt any love for the boy, or merely took pity on him, but resented all the time he took from her life. He could pretend, hope, that she truly loved him, but if he found out that wasn’t true…he was afraid it’d break him permanently.

“You keep getting useless masks, don’t you?” Tatl asked as she watched the South Clock Town dog scamper away. “Why do you even keep them?”

“I have the room for them.” Link answered with a shrug as he took the mask off. With it on, he could hear the buzzing of everyone’s minds in the immediate area, which was starting to give him a headache. “I don’t want to read someone else’s mind, though. It’s not right.”

“None of this is right, you idiot! You’re already toying with people’s lives in this infinite loop! What’s some mind reading mixed in?!” Tatl argued back. “Not like reading minds will help you fight monsters anyway. We should be going North!”

“I don’t toy with people.” He knew that sometimes he had to inconvenience people, such as that poor Goron whose inn room he had swiped away a few times by this point. Still…he didn’t want to think it was toying. He got no enjoyment of being stuck in this circle of time, having to watch everyone go about the same steps, say the same things, meeting the same fates unless he intervened. A part of Link was afraid it would one day drive him insane.

And that was the truth.

Kamaro's Mask

When one thinks of a haunted location, the idea of a decrepit corpse of a house, or perhaps a cave, will come to their mind. What Link and Tatl didn’t expect to come across was a haunted rock, and one haunted by one of the most harmless, yet annoying ghosts they would ever meet. The second time they had to head North, the first visit cut off by Link falling quite ill, it was the middle of the night and a piercing song rang out from the strange, petrified mushrooms that littered northern Termina Field. As the two approached, the music only grew louder and they soon saw a pale, dancing man on top of one of the mushrooms. Eerily, there was no source to the music.

Naturally, Link’s first instinct was to go investigate, getting only a few mumbles of grief from Tatl, to his surprise. Getting on top of the rock, it was only at that point did Link notice the faint blue flames hovering around the dancing man, revealing him to be a spirit. The music was so loud that Link and Tatl both felt headaches coming on. The dancing ghost spoke solely in overly dramatic poetry, only vaguely answering any questions directed to him. It didn’t take long for Link to realize the Song of Healing was all that was needed, and a new mask was bestowed upon him in turn.

“That’s…What is that thing?” Tatl asked as Link picked up Kamaro’s Mask from the ground where the spirit once stood, the music having faded away. “It’s hideous! How do you even put it on?”

Once more, Link found himself surprised. He expected her to ramble on about how useless the mask seemed and how much time he was wasting as she usually would. He didn’t want to tempt fate, so didn’t comment on it. “I think I can see how…” After some effort, Link put the new mask on, but found it made him blind as a bat, yet it embedded the dancing technique into his mind. It was several Cycles before an actual use was found for it, teaching two performers the Dance of Kamaro and fulfilling the dramatic ghost’s wishes. All that got Link was the gratitude of the Rosa Sisters, who dubbed him their “Master”, which got Tatl teasing him in a way that made him feel quite flustered.

After leaving the sisters to their new dance, Link stopped by the entrance to the Clock Tower. “It must be sad, being like Kamaro.” Link stated, putting the mask back in his bag. “So miserable he couldn’t pass on his dance, so he lingered.”

“I think it’s stupid he was so obsessed with a dance he became a ghost.” Tatl replied with a shrug. “He was really annoying too.”

Link looked up at his companion with the smallest of frowns. “It was important to him. Important enough to stay behind.” He argued. “Isn’t that all that matters?”

“Why do you even care?” Tatl asked, exasperated. “You always talk about such weird stuff like this. Kids like you don’t need to worry about these sorts of things! You’re too young to have regrets.”

There was a heavy pause, Link’s gaze turning into a glare. “Don’t talk like you understand me.” His voice was heavy and cold, the closest thing he did to raising his voice outside of battle.

“Not like you ever tell me anything, so how should I even know?!” The fairy shot back, chiming angrily. “Don’t keep secrets, then scold me for not knowing your life, you brat!” Tatl didn’t really hate Link anymore, but sometimes he just got under her skin…

“Don’t assume things that aren’t told to you.” Link argued, his voice leveling back out and his glare lessening. As the Cycles went on, he would sometimes think about Kamaro, and the idea of lingering as a spirit. The idea of not even getting to die in peace filled the boy with an icy dread that made his limbs feel heavy. “It’s not really important. Forget I said anything.”

Tatl let out a frustrated groan as Link went on, not even looking back to see if she was following.

Gibdo Mask

Link eventually gained three masks that all formed what he thought of as a sort of set, one that didn’t let him change species. They all had similar powers and each one reeked of ancient dust and death. Even when in their bag, sometimes the smell would leak, and it never seemed to go away. These masks of rot each allowed Link to communicate with, sometimes even command, a being of the dead.

The Gibdo Mask was the last of the three collected, and the one he disliked the most of the set. Once more, Link needed to utilize the Song of Healing to aid a wounded soul, and this would be the last time he did it to gain a new mask. A part of him pondered after this occurred…why did the Song of Healing not soothe his soul? Was it simply not possible to be healed through this song without becoming a mask? At his lowest points, Link had to wonder if that perhaps wouldn’t be a preferable fate to his own life.

Pamela, a young and frightened girl, asked Link for assistance to help her father. Some malevolent presence placed a curse on the man, slowly turning him into a Gibdo. After playing the Song of Healing, the man was cured, and the mask left behind was for Link to take. He stared at the father and daughter embracing, his hands clenched at his side. Without a word, he picked the mask off the floor and left the two alone.

As Link expected, the mask allowed him to talk with the Gibdo, and they would refrain from attacking him. Unlike the Stalchildren and the Garo ninjas, Link couldn’t muster any pity for these beings. Lingering souls that they were, he remembered too many times the feeling of decaying, blackened teeth digging into his flesh to feel anything but hatred towards these monsters.

After navigating the second most horrifying well in his life, Link took a rest in the empty room at the end. He took off the putrid Gibdo Mask and sat against the wall, exhausted. “It’s funny.” Link started, alerting Tatl that he was about to say something cryptic, depressing, or both. “I can read the minds of and even lead animals, command skeletons to lay at rest, peer into the heart of ancient ninjas, and even communicate with those _things_.” He nodded to the door they just came from. “Yet speaking to people with effectiveness, getting them to just listen to me for once, is still an impossibility.” A part of him knew that wasn’t entirely fair or accurate. It was almost entirely in Termina that this was a problem. Of course, he had been in Termina for so long that sometimes Hyrule seemed like a hazy dream rather than a real place. “I don’t know if spirits are a step up or a step down from animals. What do you think, Tatl?”

After listening to Link’s longest tangent in weeks, Tatl shook her head. “I don’t know, Link. Don’t forget, you can talk to fairies too.” She said, half-joking, not knowing what else to say.

“You and I both know that’s not completely true.” Link replied, remembering how he kept Tatl at an arm’s distance, even when she started to warm up to him. The boy dared to close his eyes despite the haunting atmosphere of the room they found themselves in, just to rest his eyes. He opened them immediately, not being able to shake the feeling he was being watched, which intensified when his eyes were closed.

“I guess not.” Tatl agreed, floating slowly before her companion. “Still, it isn’t too late. You can learn to talk to others correctly. To get them to listen.” She wondered how easy it would be to accomplish that. Tatl had the feeling it was the reason he almost always talked in short bursts. It was so incredibly rare that Link would engage in general conversation with those in Termina. Some, like Cremia or Anju, tried to chat with him and while he would participate, his responses were even shorter than usual. Often, one word answers would be his go-to in these situations until the person left him be. Romani was one of the few exceptions to this rule, something Tatl had noticed. Aside from that, the only time he’d truly converse with the people is if it was all business. What they need help with, the details, those sorts of things. Of course Tatl herself was another exception, being the only being he could call a true friend in Termina. Even then, Link was still hesitant on getting too close to her, still paranoid she would abandon him one day.

Tatl was correct…to an extent. Link did have trouble talking to people, yes, but the way he went about it was exclusive to Termina. He opened himself a lot more back in Hyrule, sometimes having to be coaxed into it by friends that just wanted to help. Of course, getting them to listen to how he viewed the world and himself was something he had yet to accomplish. Still, Tatl didn’t need to know about all that. He felt it would hurt her feelings. “Maybe.” He unhelpfully answered. “For now, I’ll have to stick with everything except for humans.”

Garo’s Mask

Of course, without the Garo’s Mask, Link never would have been able to enter the Ikana Canyon’s main area, as told to him by a mysterious hooded being. He and Tatl knew for certain that it wasn’t human but neither of them wanted to ponder on what it truly was. The Garo’s Mask was found in the most unlikely of places too, the ranch of the Gorman Brothers who wagered the mask on a race that Link won easily.

Link had questioned where the brothers even got the mask in the first place, but they refused to answer and demanded he leave. After seeing what the mask was capable of, it made him shiver to imagine what they did to get their hands on it and where they first found it. The Garo’s Mask allowed Link to call upon the deceased Garo ninjas, who would engage him in battle and open their hearts to him upon defeat.

Despite their violent natures, Link couldn’t help but pity the Garo ninjas, just as he did the Stalchildren. Lingering spirits unable to find the peace that they needed, and Link wasn’t entirely sure that they found that peace even after they blew away what was left of their mortal bodies. A part of him doubted it. He had to wonder himself if he would ever join the ranks of the unrestful dead. Perhaps when he started to search for Navi again, he too would become a lost spirit, riding through the forest for all eternity. The first time that thought crossed his mind was right after he defeated his first Garo. Link dropped to his knees and hugged himself, trying to shake off the violent shivering that overcame him. When a worried Tatl asked him what was wrong, he waved the ordeal off.

“The bloodlust.” Link lied, standing up and dusting his legs and tunic off. “It got to me. I won’t let it happen again.”

Tatl believed the lie instantly, as she herself had felt woozy when she first felt that thirst for blood. “I don’t blame you.” She said, landing on Link’s shoulder. “I had heard rumors that the Garo ninjas still lurked in the canyon but…I thought that’s all they were. Rumors. Stories parents told their kids to entertain or spook them.”

Link looked about the canyon area, as if he would see another Garo ninja hiding in the shadows and ready to jump out at him. Not wanting to summon more foes, Link took the hood off and put it away for now. “What keeps them here?” He asked himself. “Loyalty? Willpower?”

“That’s what the rumors said.” Tatl explained, shivering a bit herself. “It’s scary, isn’t it? That things like this can be left behind?”

The boy nodded, only half-listening to the fairy. Again, he thought of himself riding Epona, both reduced to skeletons with only small bits of flesh clinging to their decayed bodies. The two of them walking about the forest, searching for Navi until time’s end swallowed them up. And everyone knew time was eternal. The idea of it made Link’s insides churn even though he knew it was impossible. In his mind at least, he knew that the piece of him that Navi took would one day erase his existence if she wasn’t found. But…if he died before that happened, would that emptiness swallow his spirit? Could it? The concept of not being able to rest, even after he finally died seemed even more terrifying than being erased by his own growing void.

Rather than share any of this, Link simply agreed with Tatl. “Scary. Yes.” Without another word, he ventured deeper into the canyon.

Captain’s Hat

The Captain’s Hat was first the first part of this set Link gained, granted to him for besting the giant Skull Keeta in combat. A proud, honorable captain who fought valiantly in the army of Ikana countless years ago. His massive bones rested in the graveyard outside of the canyon proper, his final duty being to guard the mask he bestowed upon Link. It felt grotesque for Link to don such an item, but he still treated it with respect when he did so. It was important to Keeta, so he deemed it worthy of that much of a kindness. The Stalchildren around the graveyard mistook Link for their now twice-deceased captain and followed his orders.

It chilled Link’s own bones when the skeletal remnants of the past stared at him with those knowing, orange eyes. They were dead gazes and yet they held intelligence and allegiance at the same time. Link felt a twinge of pity for these lost souls as they opened graves for him and saluted his presence. There would be multiple Cycles where he would go out of his way to visit the graveyard and, disguised as Skull Keeta, command the Stalchildren to lay at rest forever.

Or at least, until the river of time flowed backwards once more.

“You like doing that a lot, don’t you?” Tatl asked as the Stalchildren around them were once more told to be at peace. The orange glow in their hollow eyes dimmed and fizzled out as whatever force keeping their bones together stopped, causing the dead soldiers to fall apart. The bones would then recede into the earth to be buried for all time…or until time itself reversed and dug the corpses back up. No matter how many times Tatl saw it, the sight made her shiver a bit. She hadn’t even counted the trips they took to this creepy place for the sole purpose of putting the Stalchildren to sleep. A dozen times, maybe? More? The fairy found it harder and harder to keep track of things like time passed between events in specific Cycles or the amount of times Link had done something. She didn’t even know how long the two had been stuck in this maddening loop of time, but it was surely half a year by this point. Maybe more. Though she couldn’t say for sure…

“Don’t they deserve rest?” Link asked as he took the Captain’s Hat off and breathed deeply through his nose before putting the mask away. Even the scent of an ancient graveyard was a welcome treat compared to the rotting stench that assaulted Link’s nose whenever he had the mask on.

“I didn’t say they didn’t!” Tatl retorted, slightly insulted. “That’s not what I meant! It’s just that even Cycles where our focus is on other things…you’ll still come here and tell these skeletons to sleep. Why?”

Link gave Tatl a look as if she had asked a question with a very obvious answer. “They’ve suffered the longest. Everyone else has suffered for weeks or months at most. These soldiers have been waiting centuries to sleep.”

Well, Tatl couldn’t argue with that. “But they won’t rest forever, just until you play the Song of Time again. What’s the real reason?” She had a nagging feeling that Link was hiding something from her, though that was a frequent event. Still, he had shared feelings and his worldview more and more often as time passed…though there were still a number of times he remained aloof.

“They need to sleep, if only temporarily.” Link was just avoiding the real answer at this point, and he felt Tatl knew it.

His suspicions were confirmed when the fairy flew right into Link’s face, chiming angrily. “Why do you have to be so _stubborn_?!” She practically hissed at him. “Why can’t you just tell me what’s on your mind?! Do you think I’ll laugh? Judge you?” Her anger melted away into dejection in the blink of an eye. “Haven’t I proved I’m not going to mistreat you anymore?! After all this time? After when we talked about Navi?” Both Tatl and Link saw that conversation as the turning point in the friendship. It could be said that’s when they started to even have a friendship. “Please, just trust me…”

The guilt weighed heavily in Link’s chest as Tatl begged him to open up. It really seemed important to her that he shared, though he didn’t really get why. When he looked at the Stalchildren, he saw himself, copied and split into an army of skeletons that were each so despairingly small. In the state they were now, at rest, he envied them. He wanted what they had now; for the Stalchildren, someone was able to just come by and order them to rest forever and be at peace.

And then they could just _do it_.

That’s all Link wanted sometimes. To just rest and never have to wake up again. He could just sleep and sleep and sleep for all eternity without dreams or nightmares, not needing to and most importantly _unable_ to awaken again. At times it seemed like he should just let himself rest forever, but he knew he couldn’t. Termina needed him. People in Hyrule cared for him. Yet…the temptation was there. He stared down at his open palms, and it almost felt like they weren’t there. A part of him was tempted to bite and scratch at them just to feel and make sure his hands existed. He felt that a lot. Instead, he looked back up at Tatl, his mask of stoicism remaining intact. “I can’t. I’m sorry.” He never told a soul about these feelings, even though he’s carried them since Hyrule. He just couldn’t force it out.

“…Okay...” Was all Tatl responded with as the graveyard around them almost seemed to let out a breathy sigh of relief, no longer a haunted ground…

Giant’s Mask

Among the last additions to Link’s growing supply of masks, this one was unique in a number of ways. For one, it was the only mask he found in one of the four temples surrounding Clock Town. Barring the cursed masks of each temple’s guardian of course. After slaying a monstrous cyclops, a chest presented Link with his heavy, stone prize. At first, it looked crude and simple, a hunk of rock that was more of a brick than a mask. Upon closer inspection, there were small, intricate carvings all along the mask’s front. Link asked Tatl, but she had no idea what any of them meant.

The second unique feature of the weighted mask was what it did. It transformed Link, but not like the other three transformation masks did. This tool allowed Link to grow into a titanic figure, larger than any living being he had ever laid eyes on. Perhaps even bigger than the Giants themselves. He felt so powerful, so sturdy while in this form. The only creatures that would ever be able to harm him were the twin, serpentine bugs that haunted the desert within the Stone Tower. Aside from them, nothing could scratch him.

Of course, Link could never wear this mask outside of that one space. He didn’t dare. There was always a risk of becoming a monstrosity that large, the inability to see everything around his feet. One wrong step, one clumsy move, and dozens or hundreds of people could die. A brief thought flashed across his mind to maybe try and stop the Moon himself; perhaps he could slice it in half like the Swordsman teacher claimed he would do himself. Naturally, those two courses of action would get many people harmed, even killed. Even if he could turn back the clock, Link couldn’t risk it. He even felt guilt towards his accidental murder of Sakon, an arrow hitting the wrong target and blowing the thief to smithereens. He didn’t sleep much the next few Cycles after that occurred.

It was almost a delight to be so large and menacing, even if Link could only enjoy it within the infinite desert after slaying the two monsters that resided within it. He felt invincible, that nothing could hurt him. Not physically. Not emotionally. Not mentally. But he knew, deep down, that was a sham. He knew it was a temporary change in size and nothing more. It even made him think of how if he had been bigger and stronger back in Hyrule, he wouldn’t have needed to be flung forward in time to stop Ganondorf.

It was after that realization that he stopped liking the Giant’s Mask quite so much.

“I can’t believe something like this exists.” Tatl commented as Link laid the Giant’s Mask on the floor of the Knife Chamber several Cycles after he first gained it. Sometimes he liked to lay out his collection and gaze upon it, even looking over the masks he hated for one reason or another. “If you think about it, it’s more powerful than Majora’s Mask. Doesn’t that freak you out?” She asked Link, though not entirely sure how true that was. Yes, Majora’s Mask could pull down the Moon and lay curses, but who knew if that was the limit to the strength it had? Perhaps it simply wanted to draw out the destruction of Termina and watch people suffer, but could easily reduce it to ash with a mere thought? The Giant’s Mask, for sure, could lay waste to all who inhabited this world if it fell into the wrong hands. All within a single day…

“No.” Link replied, sitting on the bed and gazing at the twenty-three masks laid out. “It won’t ever have a chance to be used for evil. Why be scared?”

“Oh, of course, I forgot.” Tatl said with a slight roll of the eyes, not that Link could see due to the light she gave off. “Nothing scares you, right?” She meant it mostly as a joke, but she really did never see him hesitate to charge into battle or cower before some monstrous foe.

Link looked up from the masks and towards his friend. “No. I get scared a lot.”

“Could’ve fooled me.” She muttered. “What scares you, then?” Tatl wasn’t expecting an actual answer. The times when Link would decide to open up and let her peek into his mind or past seemed to occur at complete random.

Many, many things scared Link. Where to even start? Every monster, every ghost or other creature he faced terrified him. All he could do was swallow that horror and charge in, sword swinging. Each glance at the Moon, every time the ground trembled, each time he realized he may never, ever get home. He thought that Tatl would have realized by now he had to press his emotions down, hence his seeming lack of fear. Still, he wanted to give her some sort of answer. A single example.

Perhaps he could describe his fear of abandonment? His fear of growing up? Or, perhaps, a new and paranoid fear that had been eating at him since he first put the Giant’s Mask on. Due to his size, he was able to properly see through the sand blowing about the desert around him. It was then he saw the ruined pillars and what was embedded on them; he found himself looking at Majora’s Mask, imprinted over and over onto the pillars around the area. Even in his new, what should have been invincible, giant form…he felt terror.

It was then that Link realized that Majora’s Mask came from Ikana. No. Not even that, it was found in or brought into the Ikana Kingdom at some point. He had written off the heart-shaped statue in the Inverted Stone Tower as coincidence…but this was undeniable. The Happy Mask Salesman said the mask was used by an ancient tribe and yet…its symbol was found in the Stone Tower itself. Ikana had been a kingdom, and a very large one at that, not just a tribe. It meant the mask was older than even the oldest bones in the entire canyon. It meant that the mask found its way into Ikana after the original tribe met its gruesome end. Majora’s Mask, or whatever evil it was that laid inside of it…was far more ancient and far more destructive than Link initially realized. And that shook him to his core.

Yet…when Link tried to answer, he couldn’t force the words out. Some part of him still didn’t like the idea of getting too close to Tatl, despite everything they had gone through. Despite her promises to stay with him. There was a pause. “…I’m scared of a lot of things.” Was all he could muster.

Deku Mask

The first mask Link ever got in Termina was the Deku Mask. Despite everything he went through while trapped as a Deku for an entire three days…Link couldn’t bring himself to hate it. After he learned, then played, the Song of Healing and realized the mask had a tormented soul within it…he found it impossible to hate the object. It took him little time to work out that the deformed, Deku-like tree was linked to the Deku Mask, all thanks to the Skull Kid and that cursed mask he wore. His suspicions were later confirmed in the Southern Swamp when the Deku Butler told Deku Link how much he looked like the royal servant’s son.

It was because of this that Link could not hate the mask itself. It contained a soul, one of a lost son whose father still waited for him to come home. Feeling any malice towards the mask just felt so _wrong_. It would be like feeling contempt for the soul trapped inside it, and Link couldn’t bring himself to have such feelings.

This did not mean that Link liked the mask. Far from it. He did not really like any of the masks that allowed him to change shape for two main reasons. For one, carrying the soul of someone else, and them masquerading as that person…it made Link feel disgusting. It made him feel as though he was doing something wrong, something immoral. Even though using these masks allowed those close to the Deku Butler’s Son, Darmani, and Mikau to have their lives and parts of Termina saved…it still made Link feel revolting.

The second reason was, of course, having to actually change shape. When Link had to transform into a Deku, he swore actual roots came out from the mask and made their way into his body. Shifting inward, digging, piercing, twitching all along his insides as the mask’s powers took effect. He was once tempted to ask Tatl if roots truly did come out, but…he was terrified she’d confirm his fears. After the roots took hold, Link would be compressed down into a form even smaller than he was when Navi first appeared before him. His skin stiffened and hardened into wood, like he was covered in calluses from head to toe. Finally, his hair dried out into leaves while his mouth got forced into a shape so alien that at first he had been unable to properly speak.

This all occurred within a few seconds, but it felt like an eternity every single time.

“I never even knew about that tree. What it really was.” Tatl piped up out of nowhere during a Break Cycle late into the duo’s adventure. In a turn of events, it was Link that was surprised by a sudden outburst from his fairy companion. It truly came out of nowhere, as the two of them were simply resting in the barn at Romani’s Ranch after Link helped Cremia with her delivery. They were sitting quietly and none of the masks were even out. “I was about as surprised as you were when the Skull Kid changed your shape. I didn’t know he could do that. He did a lot of things without Tael and I knowing.” She was sitting on Link’s hat as he sat in one of the corners of the small building.

Link fished the mask out of his bag and gently held it before him. “I had a feeling there was something about that tree.” Link replied quietly. “I just couldn’t figure it out until I played the Song of Healing.”

“Wait, you knew that early?” Tatl asked, flying in front of Link’s face. “I didn’t know until that butler commented on your looks!”

The boy gave the tiniest of shrugs. “You weren’t very good for conversation back then.” He pointed out. “By the time you were, it slipped my mind.”

Tatl flushed a little at being called out like that, but she knew Link was right. “I-I guess. The point is…I…well I wondered about something, when you transform.” Link looked at her expectantly, silently urging her to go on. “Do you…hear things? Or feel things? Parts of the person in the mask?” It was something Tatl had been curious about for months, but she always felt silly about asking.

Link had to ponder the question for a moment, glancing between Tatl and the sad-looking mask. “In a sense. Sometimes I feel…emotions, but that’s it. Whenever I see Deku Butler, I feel a twinge of nostalgia and longing, and then it fades.” He explained, placing the mask down on his lap and concentrating on Tatl. “Why?”

“It’s…stupid.” She said, blushing lightly and being thankful Link wasn’t able to tell. Link just stared at her, telling her without words to keep going. “I just wondered if he ever felt anything towards me…” Tatl wasn’t so used to opening up to Link like this, handing off her baggage to him. Trying to help the boy when he was having an episode was one thing…but telling Link her insecurities made the fairy’s skin crawl. “Does he? Any kind of…anger?”

Shaking his head, Link’s eyes softened a bit. “No. He doesn’t. I don’t even know if it’s the soul I’m feeling when I look at the butler. After all, the spirit is supposed to be at rest. It could just be some kind of…residual feeling.” He was guessing without much proof, but it made sense to him, at least.

Tatl nodded slowly, going up and perching on top of Link’s hat again. “I see…I guess that makes sense. Why would a soul at peace be able to feel anger? I’m sorry…that really was stupid.” The fairy didn’t know what had gotten into her that night. First opening up, now apologies? Tatl may have become Link’s friend but darn it she was still the same fairy she was before deep inside. Maybe it was just exhaustion. Yeah, that must have been it.

“That wasn’t stupid.” Link argued, but Tatl didn’t respond. Letting his friend stay quiet if she wanted to, the boy closed his eyes to get some sleep. The subject wasn’t brought back up again.

Goron Mask

The Goron Mask was obtained by putting the great Goron hero, Darmani III, to rest through the Song of Healing. More than the obvious reason of being given powers not available in his Hylian form, this mask was a true blessing for Link. Unlike in Hyrule, the mountains that the Gorons of Termina lived on where cold and frigid. Even in the spring, the Snowhead Temple and the immediate areas were coated in ice and snow. As a Goron, however, none of this mattered. The biting, scratching, pinching winds of the mountains just barely managed to bother Goron Link in the slightest due to his rocky exterior. He had fallen ill, which involved into a nasty fever, the first time he went North, so the transformation kept his health in check along with all the other perks.

When Link put the mask on, he felt his body grow upwards and outwards. Muscles hidden beneath rock and fat grew and tightened within the boy’s body as rocky outcrops clawed their way out of his back. The process wasn’t quite as bad as the Deku Mask, but it was still painful to experience, and he had to ready himself each time he needed Darmani’s staggering strength.

Speaking of Darmani, all the Gorons in the land saw Link as their perhaps-not dead hero which made him feel intrusive and he knew he was giving them false hope. Some Gorons believed Darmani to be dead, and Goron Link to be his ghost. Others believed Darmani was never dead, and Goron Link was their proof as the hero’s body had never actually been found. For the latter group…what would they think when Link departed from Termina and they realized that their beloved hero was truly gone?

He was just glad he’d never have to witness their reactions.

“Isn’t it weird to be mistaken for their big hero?” Tatl asked Link from under his hat as the two made their way to Snowhead for what must have been the dozenth time. “They really think you’re someone else…”

Link, currently in the guise of Darmani, stopped in place. He was still enough that the snow started to form miniature piles on his shoulders and the tiny hills on his back. “It is.” He unintentionally bellowed. Even after all this time, it was still strange to talk as a Deku or Goron. For the former, pronunciation was still quite difficult. For the latter, Link had troubles controlling the volume of his voice. Zoras, at least, were close enough to Hylians that he had no issues in that disguise. Because of how hard it was to talk correctly, and how strange it was to hear his voice sounding so deep, Link tried to speak even less as a Goron than he did as a Hylian. “Why do you ask?”

“I’m just curious is all.” She responded. “Does it bother you?” Tatl continued on, noticing the Link’s body would bristle ever-so-slightly each time a Goron called him by the wrong name. It was only now did she think to actually ask him about it.

“Of course. How couldn’t it?” Link replied, looking down at his massive hands. “I’m lying to all of them. It’s not right.”

“You don’t have much of a choice.” The fairy argued. “What are you supposed to do, take off your mask and tell everyone their hero is really dead?”

Link shook his head, making Tatl have to grip onto his hair, lest she be flung out into the cold. “Does that make it right?”

“…I don’t know.” Tatl confessed as Link stilled his head. “I just noticed how you reacted to the Gorons and thought I’d ask. It’s really a lesser of two evils, I guess. It would probably be worse if you told them the truth.”

Link let out a rumbling sigh that shook the snow off of his back. “Maybe. Still, it feels malicious. It feels underhanded.” He didn’t have these problems with the Deku Mask because no one actually thought he was the butler’s son, only that Deku Link looked like him.

“Cut yourself some slack!” Tatl chided, though truly trying to help. “You’re being too harsh on yourself!”

This caused Link to remember how his friends treated him back in Hyrule. They made him feel like a glass vase at times. If not handled delicately at all times, he could shatter. No matter what he did or said, no matter how he may mess up, they assured him it was okay. All was forgiven in their eyes. They even tried to assure him that the decayed and disfigured timeline he returned from was not truly his fault, no matter how much he argued. Link almost felt if he went and killed a man, they would find some reason to excuse him. He knew they simply wanted to help, he realized that. It just…made things worse. “Someone has to be.” Link whispered, coming out as a half-shout.

Before Tatl could reply, the false hero of the Gorons trudged onward.

Zora Mask

The third transformation mask haunted Link in a manner the other two couldn’t match up. Not because of what he turned into, but how he got it. The Deku Butler’s son and Darami were long dead when Link soothed their souls. He had to watch Mikau get pecked apart by seagulls and die right there on the beach. If Link had just been a few minutes earlier…maybe things could have been different. Alas, no matter how many times the clock was reversed, Mikau was forever a part of Link’s collection of masks.

The transformation from Hylian to Zora, at least, was the easiest one to go through. Yes, his limbs stretched out and fins sliced out of his arms, but skin to scales was downright pleasant compared to flesh into wood or the forceful growth of a rocky back. One might think that growing taller would unsettle Link, as it was a body similar in shape to how he was in that dark, horrible future he was forced into. And yet, it was just different enough that Link paid it no mind. This was a miracle because otherwise, he wasn’t sure he’d be able to put it on despite all that was at stake.

It turned out, Mikau had a lover, and this woman was the Termina equivalent to Princess Ruto. In a roundabout, cosmic sense, Ruto finally got her wish in the form of Lulu. At least, close enough, Mikau and Lulu not actually having been married. The situation wasn’t lost on Link, of course, he simply tried to think of it as little as he possibly could.

Unfortunately, Mikau was forever gone, and what Lulu and the rest of the band conversed with was a Hylian child wearing the Zora’s soul on his face. Like with Darmani, Link felt a sickening guilt each time one of the band member’s eyes lit up as Not-Mikau walked into the room or when Lulu gazed at him, and it was so clear she wanted to talk to him but just…couldn’t.

“I’m not sure I can face Lulu again.” Link said, sitting on the Great Bay’s beach. He had watched the Zora Eggs safely hatch once again and had to take a break. The boy didn’t like to rest unless it was actual sleep but rescuing all of Lulu’s children really drained him this time around.

“You have to, though.” Tatl reminded him as she sat by his side. “You have to cleanse the Great Bay Temple.”

Link ran a hand over the Zora Mask, sitting on his opposite side. “I know. It’s just the same as with Darmani. I’m lying.”

“Well, what do we do instead?” Tatl asked rhetorically. “It’s not like we have any other choice. Why is this such a problem this time anyway?”

Link shook his head. “It’s always been a problem. It’s been harder each time. I feel like I’m abandoning her.”

Tatl’s ears perked up. Abandonment. It was a bad sign if Link was thinking about that. “You’re not really Mikau, so you aren’t abandoning her. It’s not your burden to bear!” She retorted, flying in front of Link’s face as she always did when she got a bit antsy.

Again, Link shook his head. “I can’t tell her the truth. So, she sees Mikau leave and never come back. What is that, then?”

Well…in a way, Link was right. That was a bit of a frustration factor in arguing with him, he was almost always _technically_ right, so she couldn’t dismiss things completely. “Link, I know you want to save everyone and make everyone happy but…there are just some things you have to let go. Are you abandoning her? In a strange kind of way, you can say you are. It’s not something you can change though! You’re doing all you can! You…You can’t do everything alone. You can’t fix every single problem…”

“Yet there are so many problems that only I can fix.” Link’s hands dug deep into the sand, his fact pale. “I can’t…leave her. I can’t _abandon_ someone like that…”

Tatl knew exactly what Link was thinking. Navi abandoned him, now he’s abandoning someone else. He’s depriving Lulu of her lover, the father of her children. “You have to.” It was a harsh truth, but one Link had to accept.

The boy furiously blinked away tears and he knew he was going to break once more. It seemed he got more and more fragile as time passed. He went months before he cried for the first time in Termina, now it almost felt like every other Cycle had him bursting out into tears. Link knew it wasn’t quite that frequent, but it was still too often! “I can’t do it. I can’t keep going. This Cycle is another failure…” He whimpered out, grabbing the pale blue mask and putting it away.

The fairy withheld a sigh. They were making such good time, too. “That’s alright Link. We’ll try again soon, okay?” One thing Tatl could never make herself do was scold Link for having to take a break, or even drop a Cycle entirely. She almost felt she’d rather die.

Link played the Song of Time, and the two were whisked away in the currents of time once more.

Fierce Deity's Mask

By some miracle, everything aligned perfectly in one single Cycle. Link freed all the Giants and cleansed the four corners of the map, repaired all the Great Fairies, stopped Romani’s abduction, reunited Anju and Kafei, among what seemed like countless other tasks and favors. With the exception of one old lady whose bag was stolen, everyone was as happy as Link could possibly make them. It was time to finally call the Four Giants. To finally stop the Moon. To finally put an end to Majora.

It was during this Perfect Cycle that Link realized just how terrifying Majora was as the Moon pushed against the Four Giants, promising that it will consume everything. At least, he had his theories. To Link, the entity within the mask wasn’t just some powerful magical creature, it was a god of darkness. Somehow the ancient tribe the Happy Mask Salesman talked about harnessed the power of this god. Or, more likely, the god allowed itself to be used. It bided its time, leering at the people of the tribe with hunger and greed before it swallowed them into infinite darkness.

Who could even say this was the first world that Majora attempted to destroy, to consume? If there were two worlds, why not three? Four? A dozen? A hundred? Thousands? How many times had this Cycle repeated itself? How many worlds has Majora laid to waste to feed its insatiable hunger? A greedy, putrid mouth full of bones and teeth and sinew and muscle and scales and things not found in the beings of either Hyrule or Termina. This was all Majora was, a gluttonous maw that would swallow all that laid before it until it was full, which would never happen, or destroyed. That, or until all worlds fell to it.

Hyrule seemed to be some kind of neighboring world, a single twisted tunnel connecting it with Termina. If the dark god devoured Termina, maybe it would tear right through and consume Hyrule in the same gulp. Link could not allow this revolting abomination to continue on, to swallow up anything more than it had already. It would keep gnawing and chewing through the worlds, until it started to sink its teeth into reality itself and then, perhaps, it would drink up the river of time.

It would take a god to kill a god.

Link and Tatl were both surprised and terrified of the world within the Moon. It was small and serene, but it was an eldritch place that wasn’t meant to ever be found by mortals such as the duo. Within it, five children existed, each wearing one of the cursed masks Link had seen through his journey. Four of these children, donning the masks of the beasts guarding the Giants’ prisons, milled about the giant tree in the center of this strange space, and one, wearing Majora’s Mask itself, sat along against the trees bark. They did not attack Link; they did not even show any malice towards the boy. Instead, they wanted to play, and demanded masks as payment.

Compelled by a force unknown, Link gave up his masks one by one to the four mobile children. Each and every mask, even the ones he despised, were all hard to let go of. The Stone Mask was the hardest to give up. Link, at first, refused to let it go as the child wearing Twinmold’s face grasped on the other side of the object. The child did not show any impatience as Link stood there, his final soulless mask clutched in his hand. The mysterious youth simply stood there, calm and as still as Link was. Finally, Link managed to force himself to let go and give up the mask forever.

It was the fifth child who gave Link his twenty-fifth and final mask. Looking at it filled Link with dread. It…looked just like him, how he was in that alternate future he was dragged into. Though, that wasn’t entirely true. The facial structure, the hair’s shape, and even the hat were the same, but the colors were wrong. Blinding, ancient white hair crowed the masks face under a blue hat which sat above blackened eyes. Twin voids that stared into Link’s white blue eyes. He could almost sense a light in there, some kind of life that yearned to be mobile once more. All of this completed by some kind of sacred war paint that decorated the mask and gave it a violent, bloodthirsty look that Link felt in his core.

Then, Link was whisked away to a chamber. What could very well be the core of the world within the Moon. There, Majora finally awoke and rampaged about the room, desperate for food and blood and chaos and death and bones and splinters and the child and fairy that dared oppose it. At first, Link refused to use the new mask, fearing its shape and not knowing what it would do to him. Yet, he soon found he had no choice. The three transformation masks he had could not harm the dark god, nor any weapons he had at his disposal. Even the almighty Light Arrows did little to actually hurt Majora, seeming to make it angrier than anything.

Tatl begged her companion to put the new mask on. If it was some kind of devious trick, it was still their only option now. Unfortunately, Link knew that Tatl was right. He knew this was the only option they had, that Termina had. Casting aside his fears, Link put the Fierce Deity’s Mask on for the first and final time.

It felt so good.

Expecting to feel a painful process of changing shape, or maybe even finding out the mask was some sort of trap, Link instead felt an unspeakable energy flow throw his veins as his body grew and grew. He didn’t feel the stretching of bones, muscles, and limbs as his size further increased. All he felt was a rush of power he never thought possible as the new god reached his full height. He towered above what he was in the future timeline, even taller than how he was as a Goron. Gazing at the dark god before him, the newborn deity felt only the desire to slay the disgusting entity and end things once and for all. A new, massive sword in hand, Link charged forward, ready to strike…

…

…

…

“Link?”

“Yes?”

“What was it like? Being a god?”

“…”

“Well?”

“Sorry. I was thinking. It was strange. I felt powerful, invincible. Like nothing could harm me, more than with the Giant’s Mask. Yet…I also felt strangely afraid. I don’t know why.”

“I guess that makes sense. You crossed a threshold that was never supposed to be crossed. I’m a bit surprised you didn’t go mad or something.”

“Mmm.”

“What will you do with that mask? It’s pretty frightening…”

“I’ll have to keep it. Keep it away from anyone that may try and use it for evil.”

“Yeah. That’s a good idea.”

“I’ll keep the rest too. You asked me about that before. I’ll keep my collection.”

“Shame most of them are gone now. Whisked away to…somewhere. How did you even remember I asked that? That must have been weeks ago. Months, maybe.”

“I just remember things.”

“That’s for sure.”

“…”

“…”

“Tatl?”

“Hm?”

“You remember, right? Your promises?”

“I do.”

“Good. Good.”

“Link?”

“I have to go back. I have something I need to return.”

…

…

…

When all was said and done, Link found himself riding through the Lost Woods once more, Epona going at a slow and comfortable pace. Link held in his hand that new, awe-inspiring mask he had used to slay Majora, and put an end to the infinite nightmare. Termina was saved, and Link was almost at the wood’s edge. The ride back was quiet and uneventful. Not even so much as a bug made its presence known as Link rode alone through the trees. When he left Termina, he looked back as he went through that hallway, now straightened out instead of twisted. He expected the steel door to slam shut…

It never did.

In his bag, the Deku, Goron, and Zora masks rattled about as Epona’s gait shifted the bag back and forth. Suddenly, a strange sound met Link’s ears. The clacking of wood…changed. Stopping the horse, Link looked within the bag and saw that the Deku Mask was…gone. There was no hole in the bag, so it didn’t fall out. Before Link’s eyes, he watched as the Goron Mask started to fade, in mere seconds only the Zora Mask remained in the bag.

It seemed the masks were no longer needed. The spirits within could move on to…well, wherever it was that spirits moved on _to_. Seconds later, the Zora Mask disappeared as well, and the bag was empty. Prompting Epona to move forward again, Link kept an eye on the Fierce Deity’s Mask as the Lost Wood’s border grew closer and closer. Just before Link reached the end of the trees, the mysterious mask faded away as well. Link’s collection was now gone. All the masks either handed off to mysterious children within the Moon or having moved on to the afterlife.

Well, there was still one left…

Link’s Mask

A mask without a true name, Link’s Mask was crafted when the boy was only eight years old. He didn’t even know he was molding a mask for himself at the time, so he never granted it a name and even later on never thought the need to. On top of that, the mask didn’t hold together too well at first. The teasing and harsh words the Kokiri children subjected Link to day after day started to get to him as the years slowly rolled along. He had no one to turn to except for Saria, his beacon of light in the darkness that would love him and hold him tight. Yet, at times, it just wasn’t enough. That, and Link started to feel guiltier and guiltier for taking up so much of Saria’s time. What an awful friend he believed himself to be.

So, subconsciously, Link created a mask to wear. One that would make it so Saria wouldn’t have to worry about him. A mask of happiness, one that told Saria that everything was fine. One that said that he didn’t need her to waste so much time on him, someone who wasn’t worthy of it. Smiles and laughter kept Saria satisfied for a bit, but the mask was hastily made and fragile. It didn’t take more than a few weeks before it started to crack and, in the midst of grinning and telling Saria he was perfectly fine, Link broke down into a sobbing mess. Saria commended him for trying to be brave, and gently scolding him for not coming to her for comfort. Link simply felt ashamed for letting his mask break and wasting Saria’s time once again on someone so unimportant like him.

Over the two years between the mask’s creation and Navi’s arrival, Link realized his mistake. He didn’t need to force an emotion he wasn’t feeling, no. Instead, he simply had to repress any and all emotions. Keep them bottled up and hidden away. As time passed, Link also worked on keeping his mask from breaking. It became increasingly rare for his creation to crack, for him to cry or scream in anger. Saria, with centuries of wisdom, knew what Link was doing and tried to convince him he didn’t need his mask.

He paid her no heed.

When Navi arrived, Link felt happiness, true happiness that he could express towards Saria as she congratulated him on his Guardian Fairy. Perhaps he wouldn’t need the mask anymore. He could retire it now that he could be happy and the other Kokiri could finally accept him. Unfortunately, by day’s end, he realized he would need his mask more than ever, and to keep it as intact as he could after watching the only father figure he would ever have die before him. The quest that Link proceeded to embark on would truly damage him to his core. He didn’t want to go on adventures, clear out dungeons, or fight monsters. All he wanted was to live peacefully in the forest with Navi and Saria. What choice did he have, though?

Rather than getting to let it go, Link had to tweak the mask a bit. Instead of a pure stoic look, Link also had to put on a façade of bravery as well. He had to boldly step into each temple, courageously face the beasts within, and do everything else with an air that he held no fear. In reality, of course, he was still that scared little forest boy, forced into a situation he wanted no part in, but one he couldn’t abandon. The mask cracked open a few times between the temples, and Link had to rely on Navi to pick up the pieces, much to his humiliation and shame. The mask still wasn’t perfect, still wasn’t unbreakable.

When Link’s quest ended and he was sent back to his childhood, his mask shattered completely with Navi’s departure. For months, Link found himself unable to wear his mask. Everything scared him, made him miserable, made him angry. Zelda told him he had trauma, and it would take time for him to heal. To Link’s relief, over another two years, he managed to reform the mask, tweaking it once more to show a stoic nature once more. This worried his friends, those who supported him, but he felt it was for the best. He didn’t like that he had to wear the mask. He wanted to be _happy_ , but no amount of love and care thrown at him allowed that to happen.

He needed Navi. Without her, he was an incomplete monster who would be swallowed up by the growing void within him one day.

In Termina, Link worked hard to keep his mask unscathed, and managed to pull that off for several months. The Cycles, the verbal abuse from Tatl, the horrors and suffering he had to witness…he bottled it deep inside himself, behind the mask. Unfortunately, it shattered one day as Link recounted his Guardian Fairy’s departure and cried and cried and cried. The worse part was the mask kept breaking over and over again. It seemed as more Cycles passed, the more fragile it became. Then came the Perfect Cycle.

…

…

…

Link gazed up at the Clock Tower, the Moon was about an hour from crashing into Termina and he was scared…terrified, even. He thought he would be almost excited when he finally reached this point, but he felt an icy hand gripping at his heart and making his face go pale. He was so wrapped up in things, he didn’t even notice Tatl talking to him until she shouted. “Link! HEY!” She yelled as loud as her tiny lungs would allow her, which snapped Link out of his daze. “Are you okay? What’s going on?”

Licking his dried lips, Link shook his head. “It’s nothing. I’m fine.” And yet, he kept standing there, looking up at the Moon as it came closer and closer.

“…Link, it’s okay to be scared.” Tatl said gently, hovering in front of Link’s face. “Tell me the truth.”

The boy again shook his head. “I’m okay. I-”

“Stop it!” Tatl snapped, unable to contain herself. “Stop it! Just…stop…Please…” Link’s eyes widened as the fairy burst out into sobs. “You don’t have to hide away! Why can’t you get that?!” She could hardly believe they were doing this now, of all times. Of course, if they failed now, Termina was doomed. This was their last chance to talk, to make sure nothing got left unsaid.

“Tatl…” Link murmured, feeling that hand grip him tighter as he watched his friend break down into tears. “We don’t have time-”

“I’ll make it quick, then!” Tatl interrupted once more, composing herself just enough to keep talking. “Do you get why I keep trying to talk about your past, trying to get to know how you’re feeling, trying to know what makes you tick?!” Link offered no answer. “Because I care about you, you idiot! I want to help you! I care about you so much, and it hurts when you close me out, even now! No one will hate you for telling them how you really feel! Anyone who does isn’t worth being around, don’t you understand!?” Pride no longer held the fairy back. This was no time for barriers, especially as she demanded Link lower his. She wasn’t going to hide anything. Not this time.

Link felt his eyes sting as tears welled up once more, threatening to spill over. “Tatl…I…” His voice trailed off.

“I don’t know what happened to you in Hyrule, not everything at least, but clearly hiding everything away won’t help you! I know that venting and crying it out won’t make you happy overnight, I get that! But if it eases the pain, if only a little bit, isn’t it worth it? Isn’t it better than hiding away in some dark part of yourself where you’re in pain and alone?” At this point, Tatl had calmed down a bit and the tears stopped flowing as a massive weight lifted from her chest. “You can let it all out. You can show yourself to me and I’ll never, ever judge you. I promise.”

And so, once more, Link cried. He collapsed to his knees in front of the Clock Tower, clutching at his heart as the sobs wracked his body. “Tatl, I’m so sorry…” He choked out as the fairy nuzzled at his face, the only real way she could comfort him. Something about her words, the way she cried herself and the memories of all the times she tried to get to know Link better, they all convinced her she was entirely sincere. She truly cared for him, wanted to help. Yet even as things reached an end, he tried to hide away. How could he be so foolish?

“There…There, doesn’t that feel better? I’m not judging you. No one is judging you. You can cry, and it will be okay.” The two sat there, letting the last minutes of the world tick on downward as they relieved as much of their pain as possible in the comforting presence of the other. It was the ground shaking that snapped them out of their trance. “Shoot, we need to go! We have maybe thirty minutes left!” The fairy gasped out, floating up towards the Clock Tower.

Link stood up, wiping away the tears. She was right, he had no time for crying. Not now. “Tatl, wait.” The fairy turned around and Link smiled at her. The first smile he gave to anyone since he arrived in Termina. “Thank you. I’m glad we’re friends, even with everything that came with it.”

Touched deep into her heart, Tatl almost cried again, but kept herself calm. “Link…You smiled at me…” She couldn’t help but state the obvious. Once more, she nuzzled against his cheek. “Thank you. Despite all we’ve gone through…I’m glad we’re friends too.”

With no more time to waste, the two friends then scaled the Clock Tower, ready to save the world.

…

…

…

Once more, Link found himself standing in front of the lowered drawbridge of Hyrule Castle Town, though he looked on toward the ranch and at Epona, who galloped happily back to her home. Link wanted to see Malon desperately, he truly did. Once this errand was done, he’d go and talk to her. The boy turned and went through the market, silently thinking to himself and ignoring all the people bustling about. He had to pretend they didn’t exist, or else he’d be overwhelmed.

It was strange, being back in Hyrule. Link almost didn’t believe it was truly happening. He kept expecting his eyes to fly open and peer at the ceiling of the Knife Chamber…yet it never happened. Still, it was like sifting through a dream, everything seemed to move so slowly to him. Link had to wonder…how long was it since he left? He had lost count of the exact amount of Cycles he and Tatl went through, but it was at least half a year minimum. Did time pass the same in Hyrule? Did his friends think Link had died?

Only one way to find out.

Link snuck past the castle guards, though he didn’t need to, being a resident of the castle now. Yet, he couldn’t bear the idea of talking to anyone else before her. Before Zelda. Dodging past the patrols, Link soon found himself in that familiar garden where he and the Princess first met. He almost let out a gasp as he saw her, her back to him and kneeling by the flowers. It didn’t feel real. It was like an illusion. He felt if he went and tried to touch her, his hand would just phase through her. And yet, he reached into his pouch as he slowly approached the girl.

Zelda worried for Link. It had been two weeks since he went off to find Navi, and apparently Saria hadn’t heard from him in a long time. It was convenient, this way of communicating through a simple song, but only if Link would actually use it. He had said he would be back before a month passed, though Zelda felt that was too dangerous. Yet, what could she have done to stop him? Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard soft footsteps behind her.

“Yes, Impa, what is it?” She asked, not turning around. She assumed it was her nanny, as the guards only went into her garden if it was an emergency. When Zelda got to answer, she stood up and turned around. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw Link standing there instead, looking….looking horrible. He looked pale, almost sick as he stood before her. The circles under his eyes were far darker than she had ever seen them, and his entire frame shook as he held out the Ocarina of Tine in two quaking hands. The part that surprised her the most were his eyes themselves. One, they were far more broken than when he left, and there was a disturbing lack of sanity in them. Two, there was a torrent of tears coming from those dull, blue orbs. She couldn’t remember the last time she actually saw Link cry. “Link…?”

Voice cracking, Link offered Zelda a weak smile as he tried to hold himself together, if only for a few seconds more. “I-I brought it back. I s-said I would…” He croaked, his shaking getting so bad that the instrument fell from his palms and onto the grass. Link knelt down to grab it, but he froze in place. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around himself, and he let go. The boy started to bawl as he stared down at the instrument that kept carrying him backwards in time at his command, finally realizing he would never have to play that song ever again.

Not understanding, yet not caring enough to let it stop her, Zelda rushed over and dropped to her knees as well. She immediately wrapped her arms around Link and pulled him close, burying his face into her shoulder and rubbing his back slowly. “Link, it’s okay! It’s okay, I promise you, it’s all okay…” She imagined he was unable to find Navi and simply gave up, it was the only explanation that made sense to her.

Link wrapped his arms around the Princess and held her back, crying heavily into her shoulder as he allowed himself to be soothed. He couldn’t help but feel that familiar shame with letting his guard down, with letting his mask crumble. It was unavoidable. And yet, Tatl’s words as they stood before the Clock Tower in that Perfect Cycle rang through his mind. Maybe Zelda wasn’t judging him. Maybe she was accepting him, despite his emotions showing. Either way, Link’s mask shattered to pieces once more in the garden where he and Zelda first laid eyes on each other.

This time, he wasn’t going to put it back together. Never again.

**Author's Note:**

> And so that wraps the story up. For some masks, looking at you Don Gero's Mask, I had to really struggle to think of a way to make things work, and unfortunately couldn't come up with a darn thing for the Blast Mask. Still, let me know what parts of the story, if any, stuck out to you. Or, if you have any questions, feel free to ask.


End file.
